Ever Stronger
by Readywolf02
Summary: She was always the weakest. But when she's sent to Earth to conquer the planet "easy enough for her," will she realize that she's stronger than anyone ever thought?
1. Chapter 1

**She was always the weakest. But when she's sent to Earth to conquer the planet "easy enough for her," will she realize that she's stronger than anyone ever thought?**

**Oh God. Help, I'm starting _yet another _story. Have mercy on my soul. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Ever Stronger!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me!**

* * *

><p>Ever Stronger<p>

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry!"  
>"You'd better be sorry! Having no jewels for us! We'll have to get something else from you!"<br>"W-What do you wa-"  
>"Who said you could speak?" The tallest girl in the group snapped, colorless eyes flicking over the cowering girl. The girl beneath her shook, fear showering her body and clouding her thoughts. "Whaddya think, girls? Maybe one of those <em>pretty<em> white feathers?"  
>"How about one of those <em>shimmering <em>blue scales?"

"I say we rip out a strand or two of that _silky_ gold hair!"

"All good choices," the "leader" of the small group let her eyes drift upward, pausing in thought. "But I think we should poke out one of those ugly white eyes!" The other girls cheered, agreeing with the act.

"No! P-Please!" The girl whined helplessly, fear flowing through her veins like water, and sent her shaking against the wall. With a flick of her wrist, the leader held a manageable size of magic, and the particles of the white magic soon took the shape of a blade, with designs that appeared would have taken years to construct. The weapon inched closer agonizingly, but the young girl against the wall was helpless. Pathetic. Weak. Ugly. Unworthy. At least, that's what everyone called her. Even her own father taunted her about her lack of strength and power. So the girl did all she could ever do. She ducked at the very last second, her large wings brushing against the carefully built stone wall, and she sprinted out of the alleyway, down the street, through a crowd of busy bodies. She continued to run, even after she _knew _she had already lost the group, and was far from the main marketplace. Yet she continued to walk, pastel blue ears pressed forward, waiting for any new sound to appear. Large, cotton white wings sat perched in the air, ready for anything. Her large, glowing eyes scanned the streets; it was getting dark. Her father would request her. She glanced around; making sure no one was in sight, before flapping her immense wings, and taking flight into the evening sky.

"You're late, Lucy," her father's commanding tone scolded before the blonde even reached the desk of his study.

"My apologies, father," she said. Her thin brows sat in perfectly straight lines over emotionless eyes.

"I must discuss dire situations with you," he commanded in that firm voice of his.

"Situations of what sort?"

"We must build you up; make you stronger. It puzzles me to this day how you are so _weak_. Your mother was a powerful goddess, and conquered more lands and planets and galaxies than comprehendible. Yet you, what can you do?" Lucy didn't answer. She knew not to, unless she wished to be punished for speaking out of turn. "So, in order to train you, I will be sending you to a lowly planet. The creatures there are worthless, even _you _will be able to conquer that _rock_. I shall be sending you there as soon as possible, and you may take all the time needed for this job. Do _not _fail me. That will be all." Her father gave a curt nod as a poor excuse of a goodbye, and the young goddess soon found herself falling through the stars, passing galaxies and planets. She remembered the damp feeling of the place that she had landed, before she was a golden prey to the darkness of the night that swallowed her whole in her quivering form.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me some feedback! It would be <em>very much <em>appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She was always the weakest. But when she's sent to Earth to conquer the planet easy enough for her," will she realize that she's stronger than anyone ever thought?**

**Chapter 2! Don't have much to say really, so pleas enjoy the newest chapter of Ever Stronger!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Ever Stronger<p>

Chapter 2

Lucy lay still in the darkness for hours. The sun was still hidden behind the many buildings of the unmoving town. Finally, the young goddess cracked a weary eye open, the solid white orb glazing around the place she had landed. The walls seemed to be pressing closer against her by the second with their eerie ash-grey color. The sniffed the air lightly; it smelled of smoke, rain, and meat. A strange mixture in her opinion. Not that her opinion mattered, anyway. Lucy sat up. She looked down at her hands; soiled with dirt. Her fair skin was scattered with small cuts, and she wished she could heal them. But, she was weak. She had no power of the sort. Sighing lightly, the blonde tilted her head up, and gazed at the stars that seemed so far away.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the squeak of a door. Her breath hitched in her already dry throat, and every muscle in her body tensed.

"No! I have tomorrow off!"

"It'll just be for a few-" the feminine voice that had escaped from the door was abruptly cut off by the slam of the heavy door. The male that had just exited said door stomped down the steps, tugging an arm blindly through a black jacket sleeve.

"Psh, thinkin' I'd cover for 'em. Yeah right," the man huffed to himself as he walked down the alleyway, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Without realizing, Lucy watched in fear as he continued down the corridor, and a small squeak escaped her cracked lips as he walked past her. He stopped immediately, and she gulped, eyes widened beyond belief. The unnamed man looked first behind him, back at the door he had come out of not minutes ago. Then to his left, and finally to his right. His sharp, dark eyes snapped onto Lucy's huddled silhouette. Neither budged, just stared at one another, eyes widened equally. After what seemed like centuries, his voice broke the silence.

"What- are you doing here? Who-_ what are you?" _His voice cracked as he finished his questions, and Lucy's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want!" she cried, her eyes squinting shut as salty tears spilled out from them. Her shaking hands shielded her face, and her shoulders shook with her quiet sobbing. The man kneeled down to her height, leaning towards her a bit.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you! Can you just tell me who you are, and what you're doing in an alleyway at two in the morning?" He asked patiently, his voice now hushed as if to not frighten the shaking girl. She peaked up at him, cheeks wet, white eyes glistening with tears.

"I-I am Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia-goddess of the stars," she peeped shyly, and the man before her blinked in what she deemed as surprise.

"Uh, n-nice to meet you? Lucy. Uh, can you tell me where you live? I can take you home if you want," he offered, and the tiniest of smiles was painted onto her porcelain face. She didn't fail to notice his almost constant, yet "hidden" glances at her wings that were dirtied and ruffled from the fall. And the pastel blue ears that peeked from her golden hair. Or maybe the scales that ran over her shoulders like a light blanket. Maybe even the small feathers that sprouted from her forearms.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take me home," she said quietly with her small smile. He threw her a questioning glance, and she took it upon herself to explain a bit further.

"I live in the heavens, there's no possible way for humans to travel to my realm unless a god or goddess allows it."

"So why can't you go back?"

"I-my father banished me here," was all she said. If she told him that she was expected to conquer his own home planet, he would surely turn on her.

"What kind of bastard sends his own daughter to another realm or whatever?" he asked, a small spark of anger finding its way into his voice.

"He's…not so bad…" Lucy protested, although even she was tired of being pushed around by him.

"Well, then I'll keep you here until you're able to go back!" he cheered, and allowed a bright grin decorate his face. "C'mon! I guess you can stay at my house for now," he suggested, and Lucy hesitantly took the hand he offered to her. He helped her up, and she hastily brushed herself off. Her skirt was ripped, and good heavens her hair was a _mess_.

"Uh, we might have to try not to be noticed," the nameless man said, sparing a glance at her wings.

"Oh! Right! By the way, you never introduced yourself," Lucy announced, and tucked her wings back best she could.

"Really? Sorry, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" That wide smile again.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Dragneel," she said politely. That _was _how she was supposed to act.

"Oh God, no just call me Natsu, 'kay?" he said, and led her out of the dark alleyway.

After explaining practically the entire history of cars and technology to the goddess, the duo entered a small apartment. It wasn't the _cleanest, _Lucy noted, but every little thing overjoyed her.

"So you can sleep here," Natsu began, motioning towards his unmade bed.

"Where will you rest?" She inquired in her soft voice that Natsu had already grown quite accustomed to.

"Couch." He jabbed his thumb behind him, in the general direction of the often-used brown sofa. Her pupil-less eyes softened in a look of concern, and the pink-haired male quickly turned away. "Well," he paused quickly to clear his throat, "make yourself at home, I guess. Night, Lucy." And with those final words he closed the door on his way out, leaving the fallen goddess alone in the moonlit room. She stared at the white wood in the closed door before rushing over to the bed. She climbed on blissfully, and leaned against the window. The gazed at the stars, knowing the name of each and every one of them. She counted the twinkling lights until she felt herself fall into the best sleep she'd experienced in ages.

Lucy woke up with the sun staring down at her through the glass pane, and she smiled sleepily back at it. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Natsu sitting on the white granite countertop, staring out the window, coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning," she greeted, and he turned his head to look at the woman in the doorway.  
>"Morning, Luce. Hungry?" he asked with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Natsu was introduced! But it looks like Lucy isn't making any effort to attack? Please leave a lovely review and have a good day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**She was always the weakest. But when she's sent to Earth to conquer the planet easy enough for her," will she realize that she's stronger than anyone ever thought?**

**I haven't updated this story in forever! I'm sorry if anyone thought I discontinued it or anything since I haven't updated in over a month! But, this story will go on! I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great, but I just wanted to give you _something_. I also apologize for the shortness of it but. Yeah. So, I hope at least a few of you can enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters**

* * *

><p>Ever Stronger<p>

Chapter 3

After breakfast, Natsu gathered their dishes, carelessly tossed them in the sink, and took his phone into his hand as he sat down at the table again. Lucy watched in interest as he pressed the thin device against his ear.

"Hey," Natsu said, and Lucy stared in awe as he talked into the phone. "Can you come over? I need to introduce you to someone. Yeah. No, she isn't. Can you just bring some clothes over? I'll explain when you get here. Yeah thanks," Natsu rushed his goodbye, then tapped something on the phone before setting it down on the table.

"Good news Lucy! You'll be getting some new clothes, and you get to meet one of my friends," Natsu said with an easy smile.

"What is their title?" Lucy asked, looking at her new friend with interest.

"Title? Oh, you mean-name?"

"Yes."  
>"Her name's Erza. I've known her ever since we were kids," Natsu replied.<p>

"Erza? That's a lovely name," Lucy complimented with a smile.

"Heh yeah, but she's kinda scary sometimes. Anyway, do you think you can tell me a little more about where you're from? If you don't mind or anything," He defended, but Lucy didn't seem to react in an offended way. Instead, she took a barely audible breath before starting.

"Let's see, I come from a planet called Uria, which is labeled as the heavens. Gods and goddesses of all kinds live there, including me. My father is a very powerful god and rules an abundant amount of Uria," Lucy explained, while Natsu sat across from the goddess, listening intently.

"So why did your dad send ya here?" The pink-haired man asked, and Lucy tried to hide the hitch in her breath.

"I-was sent here for experience. I've always taken a great interest in Earth, and Father decided it would be good for me to visit." It wasn't a complete lie, Lucy knew. She always had been so awestruck by Earth, with the different creatures and ways of life. It seemed so different, foreign, and _beautiful_.

"So, if your dad sent you here, did he not bother making you look, well-human? I mean I don't mean to offend you-really-but you kinda stick out," Natsu said almost uneasily.

"Hm. I'm not sure," Lucy dismissed, trying to rid the path the conversation was taking. She got a strange feeling in her stomach when she lied to Natsu. Was it because she seldom lied to anyone? Always forced into submission? A loud knock from the other room tossed her from her thoughts, and Natsu stood up, motioning with his hand for Lucy to stay put.

"Hey, thanks for comin," Natsu said, and Lucy turned in her chair to try and get a look of the visitor.

"Sure. Now can you explain why you need _clothes_?" An almost harsh woman's voice echoed through the small apartment.

"Follow me, I want you to meet Lucy," Natsu said in a calming tone, yet Lucy didn't fail to hear the huff from the woman Natsu called Erza.

When the pair entered the kitchen, Erza stood still and stiff.

"Erza, this is Lucy. I-uh, took her in last night," Natsu told his guest, yet the redhead didn't budge. After what seemed to be hours, Erza finally snapped out of her daze, looking at the young goddess with violet eyes that didn't appear the be distracted.

"H-Hello, L-Lucy? Was it?" The woman said with a haste cough.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Erza-?" Lucy inquired, waiting politely to hear the last name of the guest.

"S-Scarlet. Erza Scarlet."  
>"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Scarlet!" The blonde chirped, and a polite nod and smile followed. Finally, Erza completely came to her senses, and offered a hand to the smiling goddess.<p>

"Thank you," Erza thanked tentatively. Her hand stuck in front of Lucy who looked back and forth between the redhead's face and hand.

"Lucy, what Erza'a doing, is a handshake. It's how we introduce ourselves. So," Natsu took Lucy's small hand, guiding it into Erza's. "We offer our hands, and then we shake just our hands up and down. Erza why don't you show her?" Erza shook Lucy's hand with a firm grip, then released it moments later.

"See?" Natsu inquired with that wide smile of his, and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh please leave a review? I'm so sorry for this chapter euortgnwe but at least you know a little more about Lucy's planet, yeah? Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!~<strong>


End file.
